


The Uncomfortable Game

by BunBlitz



Series: The Squipemy Revolution [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Human Squip because that's a thing I can do, I wrote this because my friends put the idea in my head, It's gay™, M/M, Squip just happened to actually do something about it, The squip is a Sly Bastard™, The uncomfortable game, They were both silently pining for each other across the room, i love him tho, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBlitz/pseuds/BunBlitz
Summary: In which the Squip is kind of a douche, Jeremy and Squip play a game, and Jeremy is about three seconds away from throttling Squip. Or making out with him.Whichever comes first.





	The Uncomfortable Game

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make this a series of various one shots featuring Jeremy and different versions of the Squip (musical squip, book squip, human squip, soft squip, etc.) so expect more Squipemy shit in the future :^)

"So, wanna play a game?"

Jeremy was already apprehensive. Games with Squip never ended well. Ever. 

Last time he played a game with Squip, he ended up with a nasty rash on his back and a broken leg. 

Chloe still won't let him back to her pool. 

But, Jeremy is nothing if not a people pleaser, so he closes the book in front of him and faces Squip. 

"Like what?"

"Don't give me that look, Jer, I'm not always out for blood-"

"Last time we played a _game_ ," Jeremy puts special emphasis on 'game', because it's never just a game with Squip. "I was in a cast for 3 months!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you slipped off the roof! Maybe if you had aimed for the fucking pool like I _told you to_ -" 

"Okay! Okay. I get it. I'm clearly in the wrong here." Jeremy shot Squip the nastiest glare he could muster. 

Which, admittedly, wasn't very nasty. 

"Yeah, whatever, you can't guilt trip me, Jeremy. Doesn't work." Squip gave Jeremy his trademark Infuriating Smirk™ that either made you want to knock his brains out or fuck his brains out. 

Depends on the day of week, honestly. 

Jeremy sighs because he's _weak_ for that smirk, God damn it. 

"What game do you have in mind?" Jeremy was bracing himself for something potentially mortifying or just plain embarrassing, like Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare, something along those lines. 

"The Uncomfortable Game." Squips little smirk was growing just a bit bigger with every word. 

"Wait, w-what? What's the Uncomfortable Game?" Fuck, his stutter was back. 

"Well, you'll just have to play and find out, won't you, Jer?" Squip teased, his smirk steadily growing.

Jeremy gathered his nerves and leveled a glare at him, but nonetheless, got up from his spot at his desk and over to his bed where Squip had been sitting.

"Fine, you win. Let's play." Jeremy screwed up some very uncharacteristic courage and gave in to Squip's little game. 

" _Great_." The smirk on Squip's face could've very well been a genuine smile at that point. "Here's how we play. I'm thinking of a state, and you have to guess which one I'm thinking of. My hand doesn't stop moving until you get it right." Squip had rested his hand on Jeremy's ankle with a wicked grin. "Get it?"

"Um, sure? Don't understand how this game is supposed to be f-fu-" Jeremy stuttered and cut himself off when Squip's hand slowly but surely made its way up his leg. 

"Start guessing, Jeremy." Squip said in a sing-song voice. 

"Uh, shit, Texas?"

"No." His hand was at Jeremy's shin. 

"Fuck, Florida?"

"Nah." Now it was at his knee. 

"Washington?"

"Nope." Squip popped the 'p' and kept moving his hand, which was at the bottom of his thigh. 

"California?"

"You're pretty bad at this, Jer." He said, his hand still trailing up Jeremy's thigh. 

"Sh-shut up! There are like, 50 states!"

Squip's hand didn't stop moving, but his smile was downright diabolical at this point. 

"Mm hm, let's go Jeremy, you still haven't gotten it right." Squip had shifted from his spot at the foot of the bed next to Jeremy so he could keep moving his hand. It was currently at Jeremy's hip.

"New York?"

The hand was at his stomach.

"Oregon?"

The hand was raking up his chest.

"H-Hawaii?" Curse his infernal stutter.

The hand had ~~thankfully~~ shifted over to Jeremy's wrist, but it was still moving, and Squip looked like the cat that got the cream.

"Pennsylvania? Shit, I don't know!"

The hand was moving up his arm, brushing the inside of his wrist, trailing over the crook of his elbow, practically petting his upper arm.

" _Alaska_?" Jeremy's voice had climbed at least an octave since they started.

Squip's hand was gliding along his shoulder.

"God damn it, is the state even in America?!" Jeremy was considerably flustered and more than a little irritated.

Squip had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about states that you can visit?"

Most cognitive action going on in Jeremy's head ground to a halt as he realized what Squip had just said.

Squip's hand was brushing his neck, and Jeremy almost shouted his next three guesses.

"Liquid!" No luck, Squip's hand was at the top of his spine.

"Shit, gas!" Squip's hand kept moving towards the nape of Jeremy's neck.

"Solid!"

Squip's hand finally stopped, resting at the nape of Jeremy's neck, fiddling with the short hairs there.

"Congrats, Jeremy, you figured it out!" Squip was smiling uncontrollably, just barely keeping in his laughter.

Jeremy tried to pull away, batting at Squip's arm.

"Ha ha, very funny, Squip!" He squirmed in his spot. "Now, can you please let go of me so-"

"Push me away if this gets weird."

"It's already pretty fucking weird Squ-!"

Jeremy was cut off as Squip leaned in and pressed his mouth against Jeremy's.

It was brief, no time to pull away or reciprocate.

Squip's hand was still cradling his neck, and Jeremy rolled his eyes while blushing furiously.

"If you wanted to kiss me, you should've just asked." Jeremy surprised both Squip and himself at the lack of stuttering that came from him as he said that.

The lack of stuttering wasn't really a concern when Jeremy bunched his hands in Squip's collar and pulled their mouths back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything and nothing at the same time. 
> 
> Okay, so, me and my friends were hanging out and one of my friends starting playing the uncomfortable game with our other friend, and everyone lost their shit when he was like "oh, you thought I mean states in America?" and she fuckin s c r e a m s "SOLID. LIQUID. G A S."
> 
> and thus this fic was born when my friend was like "Be more chill fic?" 
> 
> Kill me please


End file.
